60's Spider-Man
Entrance Web Swing Spidey swings into the stage with his web while saying "Spider-Man!". Special Moves Neutral B - Web Shot Spidey shoots a web, which can be aimed upwards or sideways. Depending of where he shoots, the effect will be different. If Spidey shoots an opponent, the web will wrap the opponent. While he/she is wrapped, the opponent can break free with button mashing, but deals damage when freed. If the shot doesn't touch anything, it'll turn into a wall of web. This wall works as a spring that also reflects projectiles. Fire attacks and sharp weapons can destroy it. And there can be only one wall at time. If you create another wall, the older wall will disappear. If the web shot touches a ledge, Spidey will grab it, similar to Link's Grappling Hook or Samus' Plasma Whip. If the web is shot under a platform, Spidey will elevate to reach that platform by swinging. The swing does damage. And if he shoots a wall, Spidey will stick to that wall, allowing him to climb it and use his shield. You can leave the wall by jumping, but Spidey will also fall if he stays too much time on the wall or if he gets hit by a strong attack. He can also climb walls by getting close to them (similar to Lucario). Move Origin Spider-Man most iconic ability is the ability to shoot web. All the uses that this attack has (shooting web to paralyse the enemies, creating walls of web...) are all present on the 60's Cartoon. Side B - Spider-Skis Spider-Man will create Skis with Web and spin around a web string. You can charge the attack, and opponents will get damaged if they get close to Spider-Man's back. Upon releasing the B button, Spidey will dash forwards with the skis. You can turn around or jump while dashing, and the more you charge, the more time you dash (but the speed is the same). Move Origin In the episode "Where Crawls the Lizard", Spider-Man creates skis made out of web as well as a turbine to go through the swamp to find Dr. Connors' laboratory. Up B - Flying Moustaches! A group of Flying Moustaches appear out of nowhere and start flying around Spidey as long as you keep pressing B. The moustaches deal damage if you touch them. Upon releasing B and moving the analog stick, the moustaches will fly in that direction and attack him/her. In the air, the direction chosen tosses you in the opposite way. You mustn't stay too much time with the Moustaches flying, or else they'll attack Spidey and disappear. Move Origin In the episode "The Sky Is Falling", the Vulture calls a flock of birds to attack Spider-Man. Since the birds look like moustaches when they are far on the background, this picture came to existence. Despite being birds in the original episode, in Lawl Nova they sound like bees. Down B - I insist, Barrel Spidey will call a barrel, which will appear from the edge of the screen and roll to get behind Spidey. Opponents can be hit by the barrel when it's summoned, but if not, it'll follow Spidey. The barrel breaks if it makes contact with an opponent if it's moving, or if someone jumps on it. Sometimes the barrel has items inside. If you press Down B again, Spidey will tell the barrel to go "after him", making it roll forwards. There can be only one barrel at time. Move Origin In the episode "Return of the Flying Dutchman", Spider-Man arrives to a boat in the middle of the ocean, and Mysterio, who was also there, tosses him a barrel that he dodges in a very awkward way. This scene inspired this picture. Final Smash - Spider-Man Cartoon Creator/Maker Spider-Man shouts "My Spider sense-ah f*ck!". This Final Smash allows him to run in the air and runs 4 directions, similar to Super Pac-Man. If touching the opponent, explosions will occur, dealing 100% damage. He will also explode after 30 seconds. Move Origin This move isn't inspired by the 60's Cartoon or the memes, it's inspired by another Spider-Meme: The Spider-Man Cartoon Maker. This PC game based on the 90's cartoon allowed you to make cartoons starring Spider-Man, but as the game wasn't very good, the animations ended up being awkward, and most of them had Spidey running in mid air and creating cartoony explosions. The Final Smash's effect is mostly based on The King's Epic Adventure. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh, my arachnids!" KOSFX2: "F*ck, you!" Star KOSFX: "Noooooooooooo!" Screen KOSFX: "Damn" Taunts Up: "This is me, giving a f*ck!" Side Taunt: "How do I shoot web?" Down Taunt: Lays down and says "Hey". Victory Options/Lose Pose Victory 1: "Here are your options: 1. F*ck you, I'm Spider-Man" Victory 2: "And not a single f*ck was given that day" Victory 3: FUCK YOU, I DO WHAT I WANT Lose: Facepalm Character Description 60's Spider-Man, also known as “Retro Spider-Man” is a superhero and a meme, His real name is Peter Parker who, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, developed amazing strength and spider-like powers. He decides to become a crime-fighting, costumed superhero; all the while dealing with his personal problems and the insecurities resulting from being a teenager. Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Performs two consecutive punches with his left and right hands, followed up by a slash with a web sword. * Dash attack - Curls into a ball and rolls forwards. * Forward tilt - Punches on a slight arc. * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash Edit * Forward smash - Kicks forwards. Use Forward Smash two consecutive times and Spider-Man will kick at the other side of him * Up smash - Creates two "Mickey Mouse Web Antennas" and spins them overhead. * Down smash - Summons a clone and punch him. Other Edit * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - Spider-Man thrusts with his butt backwards. * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal Radioactive Spider - You can crawl around w/o jumps and shoot webbing to harm opponents. Art "That'll Teach Me" - A simple self-portrait of Spidey. Trivia *Some of his voice clips come from Josh Keaton, who read over some 60s Spider-Man memes. *He was Lawl Nova's oldest character, debuting in 1967. This was before 60's Batman, who debuted in 1966. He also predates the original Lawl's oldest character, New Hercules, by 2 years. Video Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Lawl Nova Category:60's Category:Youtube Poop Category:American Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man (1967) Category:Spider-Man Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Remake Category:Starter Character Category:The Approval Era Category:Spider-Man universe Category:Hit n' Run